lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Opened Can of Wellcheers (Legacy)
"Why wouldn't the shrimp share this treasure? Because.. Because he was a little shllfish." - Angela Opened Can of Wellcheers is an Abnormality composed by a gray vending machine, which dispense a grape soda named 'Wellcheers' and 2 humanoid shrimp like guards with gray clothes and yellow boots. It's special ability is 'Otherworldly Soda!'. An agent can drink the soda through a special work. Depending of its mood status, the type of soda that it will offer will be different. The soda may replenish the agent's health and mental gauge. Origin Opened Can of Wellcheers' origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Opened Can of Wellcheers respond best to cleanliness, it hate violence, and doesn't care for amusements, nutrition or consensus works. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when is happy and neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. In order to complete the final observation, the player must answer "No" when they ask to the player if it want to buy a soda, when the prompts arise. * "You can drink from the vending machine by special work." * "The type of beverage from the vending machine seems to change depending on the mood state of Opened Can of Wellcheers." * "The drink has a unique flavor and sweetness, and it is expressed as a feeling of rising. Afterwards, the fitness of the subject was confirmed." * " The blue aluminum can contains an odorless liquid with strong carbonic acid. It has been shown to be effective in restoring mental strength." * "Discoverer: # 0 (found when mood is above certain level) Analysis: Appearance, composition and taste are exactly the same as grape flavored carbonated beverages of purple cans. We found that the physical strength and mental strength of the person ingesting the drink recovered together." * " When the mood of the vending machine is not good, do not take any drink from the vending machine." Encyclopedia Entries * "Employee record_ Have you guys been to Lobotomy meetup? I had to collect myself before bringing this up... I once attended some kind of ping-pong group meetup but there were no girls so I just pulled out real quick lol. Anyway, one day, I saw an announcement for some weird group on the board. I got interested so I contacted the group leader and he introduced himself as OO from OO Sephira. I asked if there are girls in the group and he told me they have tons of female employees. Now it got me super interested so I signed up for the upcoming meetup. So I was there, with a name tag like everyone else. I saw like three people from Hod and two from Netzach. About 30 minutes later, the leader came in with dozens of cans of Wellcheers on a tray and gave one to each of us.. I should have realized something was wrong when the can was already opened.. But I'm sucker for soda so I just rammed it down to my throat the moment he gave me the can.." * "Now, after that, the leaded told us it's time to move and he rented a van for that. 'He's an awesome guy', I thought. I hopped onto the van with two employees from horde and one from the same department as me. The leader said it's going to take about an hour so just take a nap. So we did. The weird thing was, I went to sleep real fast. Like, the moment I closed my eyes I became unconscious. I had insomnia but for some reason I could sleep so fast. It was my biggest mistake. I don't know how much time passed since I had fell asleep. I heard a seagull from the distance. At first I thought it was someone's phone alarm. But then I heard wave. It sounded too real to be coming out of a phone so I opened my eyes." * "I was on a goddamn boat. A BOAT. There was a shrimp hopping and struggling to go back to the sea on the deck. It looked it escaped from the net. The realization crushed me like a hammer, sending shivers down on my spine. The group leader put me and other guys into sleep and sold us to fishing boats. I thought this must be a dream but the shrimp hopping there was too real to be a dream. I saw people on the deck. They must be crews. Everyone was so bulky and muscular. I don't know why I had an impression If I say something wrong, they would strangle me back to sleep." * "Crews were about 10 people including the captain, the boatswain, and the cook. They were looking at me and laughing. The guy who looked like captain walked towards me and asked about my heights and weights. I asked him when does this go to the port. He told me it's after a month and don't I dare run away because they already made a deal with my people. I had no idea what "my people" is but I was too scared to ask. I was just staring at nowhere dumbfounded. Then the crews called me for a lunch. Then the crews called me for a lunch. They were making some kind of red spicy-looking soup with shrimps and clams and other seafood. They told me don't just stand there like I'm going to jump into the sea. I told them I'm not planning to. Then they laughed, saying they didn't put sleeping pill in this soup so just come here and have it. I had no other choices so I just had it. It was actually good though. As soon as we finished the lunch, they told me they are going to teach me how to adjust the ropes. I just gave up at that point. All I could see over the sea line were tiny islands on which no human being would survive. I had to endure this for a month until I get to the port. I learned how to adjust the ropes, how to pull fish trap up, and how to maintain fishing net while making coffee and seafood soup for the crews. I kept getting better and better at making that seafood soup. I swear I can open a restaurant with that. Later on, we went through a couple of typhoons. Me and them started forming some kind of bond. A companionship. Two weeks later, just when I was starting to get bored to see whales, the captain told me I'm really good and asked me if I'm interested in officially working on the fishing boat. Now, I was sure that I must had been fire from Lobotomy and worried about my life afterwards. So the offer interested me. What am I doing now? Well, I am living well with solid position and pay. On the boat. A shot of vodka after hardworking on the sea tastes like heaven. I'm at the port now but I gotta take off soon to catch shrimps. No one knows what your future hold, huh? Sometimes I think about those other people at the meetup. I wouldn't want to know what happened to them, though. I just try to keep positive mind, thinking they are doing good just like me. Oh, it's time to take off. See you all later." Flavour Text * "The vending machine emits upbeat music from the inside." * "You're missing half of all the enjoyment human being can have if you don't like shrimp." * "Rumor says people get abducted to fishing boats after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." * "Shrimps are delicious no matter how you cook them. Boiling, frying, poaching, whatever you want!" * "The vending machine overwhelms employee with shiny neon lights." * "If someone offers you an opened can of grape-flavored soda, you must reject it." * "Rumor says one of your organ might go missing after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." Trivia * At the moment, one of its encyclopedia entries could be the longest in the game, in comparison with all the other Abnormalities. Gallery Opened Can of Wellcheers Effect.png|Opened Can of Wellcheers' room effect Wellcheers_en.png|A supposed advertisement for Opened Can of Wellcheers Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN